When you don't say a thing
by BiancaHA
Summary: Just because nothing is said, doesn't mean that the truth isn't in there somewhere.  Sometimes you have to pay more attention to what is not being said.


This is my very first Fan Fic. I am not a big fan of Song Fics, but I heard this song on the way to work and couldn't help it.

It's Allison Kraus and Keith Whitley singing "You say it best when you say nothing at all"

I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe or the country music universe. Sorry.

What I hear when you don't say a thing

By BiancaHA

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me…._

Every time she would look up to him, she would see this gorgeous lop-sided grin appear. No matter how many times she would ask, he would never say anything at all. All he would do was hold her with such force that she knew, deep down in her soul that no matter what happened in the next few months, or even years, he needed her. He needed her more than life itself. And she needed him just as much, if only she could find a way to tell him.

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me…_

As she stared into his rich blue eyes, again she knew with all her being that he would never leave her. He would stay by her side through it all. No matter what this war was going to do to the rest of their world, he would always be there for her. When she would drift off to sleep his face would be the last thing she would see. She needed to wait until the perfect time to let him know that she too, would never, ever leave him.

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall…_

As they are dancing, she can feel his hand softly caressing the bare skin of her lower back as his other hand gentle holds hers. She has never felt so safe in her entire life. He does not want to cage her up to keep her safe but wants to let her run free with the knowledge that as long as he is alive, he will do everything in his powers as a wizard to protect her and catch her when she falls. He knows she will fall, everyone does, but as long as he is there to help break that fall, he will.

_You say it best when you say nothing at all…_

For the first time in their lives they understand each other completely. Without saying a word Ron has let Hermione know exactly how he feels towards her. No fighting. No arguing. She is completely stunned by this revelation, but at the same time, is the happiest she has ever been in her life. Does he know that she feels the same? There is no way she can convey those same emotions without saying a word.

Hermione, stretching up on her tip-toes, stares into Ron's eyes, praying that she just might be able to hint at her true feelings for him. Before he knows what is happening, Hermione has places a chaste kiss on his cheek. She looks again into his deep blue eyes, trying to gage his response. As much as she loves this man that is dancing with her, she still can not commit to making the leap from best mates to so much more than that.

Without saying a word, she leads Ron off of the dance floor and away from the crowd. As they approach the steps to the Burrow, she climbs the first one and swiftly turns around.

"Ron, I heard everything you were saying out there, or more like didn't say. There is no one on this earth that I would rather be with at this moment than you. I need you. I want to be with you. I want to be there for you when you fall. Please say the words that I want to hear. I need to hear them coming from your mouth." Hermione said determinedly. She knew this was her chance for happiness and love and she was throwing all caution to the wind.

"I didn't think you felt that way about me. I can't help but be in love with you. I never knew that dancing with someone would do something like this. Being that close to you, all the feelings I have for you just pour out of me. If I scared you, I'm sorry. But everything you got from that dance is true." said Ron, who felt that if he didn't do something soon he would explode. While trying to articulate his feelings for Hermione he failed to notice how close he was standing to Hermione.

With every ounce of love and admiration that he held for her, he reached for her face and slowly pulled her towards him. When their lips met they both felt as though they were spinning, spinning so fast that the rest of the world was nothing but a blur. Years of repressed feelings shot out in a heated second.

From the edge of the dance floor Molly and Arthur Weasley watched as their youngest and bravest son, finally shared a first kiss with the young woman he had been pining over for years.

"I told you Arthur; even some muggle country love song can work its own special magic. Now, twirl me around the dance floor honey." Molly said with a very devilish grin as she pulled her husband back into the tent and onto the dance floor.

Please review, I would love to write more, but only if you like them. Thank you so much.


End file.
